Do Monsters have Soul Mates?
by Sabaku-No-Gaara1994
Summary: Neji and his cousin Hinata, along with his friend Sasuke are detectives in the Konoha police force, but Neji has a secret. A dark secret that he has coped with by himself since his father died. Then along came Gaara.


**Ive been watching Dexter, im on the fifth season and I cant help but feel for the guy. This story is my way of making things better, with Neji playing the role of Dexter. I hope anyone who reads like this, if not well just let me know and ill abandon it or just make it a side project. Major Oc and AU, not based on Dexter, just heavily influenced by it.**

Do Monsters have Soul Mates?

Chapter 1

Neji sat in the living room of his apartment. The telivision was turned off and he was deep in thought. Trying to make a check list of his current life.

_I work as a dective for the Konoho police force._

_I have two cousins who I am realativly close with._

_I am not much of a people person._

_I don't have any friends._

_I don't feel emotions like normal people._

_I am a serial killer._

He pulled a bag out of his carrier bag and slowly began pulling out the tools of his trade and began cleaning them. He had been trailing his target all week and tonight to would the night he deicided.

After he cleaned off his various knives and other tools, he put them back in the black canvas bag and stuffed it into his black messanger bag. Pulling on a dark blue thermal shirt and a pair of loose blue jeans and black drivers gloves and tied his long brown hair into a pony tail. He left his apartment and got in his car.

His car was the only thing his father had left him before he died. The 1969 cherry red Chevy Camaro, it was his fathers dream car. Looking over the file he had complied of his soon to be victim he started the car.

Orochimaru Sanin, he was suspected of kidnapping and murder of hundred of people but they could never pin anything on him. He was very good at what he did, it just so happened that Neji was better. He was the one who worked the case, and they knew he had killed all those people, but they just couldnt prove it.

It was something his father had taught him before he died. Kind of a code, and there were not many rules to the code, but they were all there to keep Neji out of prision.

**Rule #1. Don't get caught.**

**Rule #2 Don't get caught.**

**Rule #3 Leave nothing behind.**

**Rule #4 Don't kill inocent people.**

**Rule #5 Don't get caught.**

His father had been a cop to, but he was a uniform his whole life, Neji had made detective last year and was on his was to Sergeant. He was driving through a less then upstanding part of the city when he saw him. The grey skin and the yellow eyes made it easy to pick him out of a crowd.

He walked over to the man, the darkness his cover, until he was right behind him. "Goodnight." he whispered into the mans ear as he injected him with an animial tranquliezer. He shoved the man in the truck of his car and then quickly drove to the Orochimarus house.

While the man was unconsious Neji set up his eqipment, a rack with boot straps that would hold him upside down with a bucket underneath to hold the blood. He strapped Orochimaru on to the rack and waited for the man to wake up.

"Do you know who I am?" the man shouted, "When my friends find out what you did they will hunt you down and end you!" he finished.

"Thats all fine and dandy." Neji responded, "Becasue your friends arent even going to know youre dead. If theres no body how will they know." he said with a small smile. "I know what you did, and thats why im hear, I am justice." he finished as he pt a gag in the snake mans mouth and slit his throat.

He took a seat and watched at the blood flowed from the man to the bucket. As the mans yellow eyes became increasingly more frantic until they pailed and there were no traces of life left in the man. Neji went to work of disposing the body.

He opened up a few trash bags and retreived his bone saw from his canvas bag. He began cutting up individual pieces of the man and putting them in the trash cans. Thats how he did it. He put each body part in a different trash bag and then filled each one with equally disgusting things and put them in Garbage cans all throughout the city. He had done it to many times to count and he has never been caught.

Thats when he heard something coming from the other side of the room, behind a door. He went over to the door with his knife in hand. When he opened the door there saw a young man, he couldnt have been older then 19, he had cuts and bruses all over him and he tried to get as far back in the cage he was being kept in as if he was waiting for Neji to kill him.

Neji was stunned at the beauty of the creature before him. He had never wanted anyone in any way other then on his table. When he put his knife away the boy seemed to relax a bit. Neji was still breathless. It was the combinaion of the boys blood red hair and deep seafoam green eyes.

When Neji reached out to him he watched as he fliched away. "Im not going to hurt you." Neji said. "No one is ever going to hurt you again." he said putting his hand out. The boy took in skeptically and stood up from the cage he had been locked in. Neji took his coat off and wrapped it around the younger man. Neji could see the confusion in his eyes.

Neji led him into the kill room, "I want you to see something." he said quietly." and opened the bag that contained Orochimarus head. "He will never hurt you again, and I wont let anyone else hurt you either." he said. The man looked at him confusion still visible in his eyes. "Do you know where you are? Do you need a place to sleep?" he asked. The boy nodded.

After Neji had cleaned up and gotten rid of all the body parts he and the younger man where on their way to Neji apartment when Neji asked the younger man, "Are you hungry?" the red head shoock his head.

"I dont think I could keep anything down." he whispered.

It was the first thing he had said all night. Neji was somewhat surprised to hear him talk so soon, he was in bad shape. The cuts on his back needed imediate care, he was glad that between his dad and his job he could patch up most wounds.

"Whats your name?" Neji asked. The red head looked at him as if he was trying to figure out if he could trust his possible resucuer.

"My names Gaara." he said quietly, with an almost defeated look in his eye.

"Well Gaara, its nice to meet you, I wish we could have met under better circumstances but I'm Neji." he said with a smile trying to keep the younger man calm.

They arived at Nejis apartment complex and he led Gaara inside.

"You want a beer?" he asked. The boy responded with a nod. "Im going to have to clean up those cuts. Here." he said handing him an open beer. "Ill be right back." he said walking into the bathroom and returning with first aid kit.

He went to work on cleaning all the open cuts, someone of them were made with a knife, others with whips. Neji felt sick to his stomach, 'I dont know how people can do things like this, to someone so inocent, I dont understand how someone can just take away someones inocence so easily.' he thought to himself as he cleaned the younger mans back and legs, placing bandaids and gauze where needed.

"You can sleep in the bed room." Neji said, "I have to go to work tomorrow so I amy or may not be here when you wake up, please make yourself at home thought, and please dont leave yet. There are still some things I need to talk to you about, and youre going to need antibiotics for some of those cuts." Neji said as he walked out of the room leave Gaara by himself in the bedroom. "Oh and good night." Neji called from the living room.

Gaara sat on the bed in apair of pajamas and a t-shirt Neji had given him. 'Why is he being so nice to me?' he asked himself. He tried not to think about it but it was to hard, memories came rushing back and he curled up in a ball and started sobbing.

_FLASHBACK..._

_His hands where tied underneath the table, his legs spread and though he couldnt see he knew what was happening. He felt something enter him, it was big and uncofomortable, but he couldnt help the moans that escaped his lips. He beged for it to stop but all he got in response was a slitther of laughter and a crack of the whip on his back._

_The more he cried the harder the man thrusted into him. He felt dirty and disgusting, he just wanted it all to end, he wanted to die, but the sounds that were coming out of his mouth where betraying him. He moaned and every time he let a sound escape he was met with harder thrusts until he did not even know who he was anymore._

_END FLASHBACK..._

Gaara awoke in the middle of the night with a scream and drug himself into the corner and pulled his knees up to his chin. He was sobbing uncontrolably. Thats when Neji came in and sat down in front of him.

"No one is going to hurt you anymore Gaara. I promise, I won't let them." he said. He put his hand on Gaaras leg and he felt him tense up but then he relaxed, and then he started to cry even harder. He let out everything he had been holding in.

"He raped me.." he burst out inbetween sobs. "Over and over again. I just wanted him to stop!" he broke down, he could barely breath between sobs. "He kept me in the cage for months. You're the first person I've met that hasn't done anything to me like that." he sobbed out not even trying to stop anymore.

Neji sat and listened to him, he had always been good at that. He listened to the younger man sob and cry until he had no more tears left and slowly sank into another deep sleep, and then Neji picked him up and put him back in to bed and pulled the covers over him.

"Good Night Gaara." Neji whispered into Gaaras ear.


End file.
